Trials of Reikai
by ARaZhi
Summary: The trial of Enma had begun... will it bring Koenma & Botan closer? Or will it tear them apart?
1. Prologue

**Trials of Reikai**  
**Prologue**  
**by ARaZhi**

* * *

The garden looks beautiful. The air is filled with the sweet scent of all sorts of flowers. Botan looks ahead as the sounds signaling the start of the wedding began to play. 

Keiko walked down the aisle, more beautiful than any of them had probably ever seen her before. 

Yusuke looked more handsome than ever. 

Botan bit her lip as the ceremony began. 

~*~*~

It was a touching scene. A wedding that some thought would never come true, especially when the groom died, not just once but twice. 

As Yusuke and Keiko exchange their vows, Atsuko could be heard sniffing. Keiko's father is grinning and her mother is brushing tears of happiness from her eyes. 

Botan blinked back her tears. Happy, yet sad at the same time. Deep inside she felt empty. She looked at Yusuke as he gaze at Keiko with love and adoration in his eyes. Will anyone ever love me that much? 

She liked Yusuke from the moment she met him. He was just so *full* of life. And though a lot of other people thinks the worst of him, deep inside him is one of the kindest hearts she'd ever met. 

A part of her had wished that he'd decide to stay in Reikai. At least she'd have someone to hang out with. Someone who isn't a ferrygirl. Someone who isn't an oni. And someone who isn't such a stubborn and bossy baby...err prince. But another part of her knew that he had to go back. Back to Ningenkai. The place where he belongs, with his friends and family. He still has so much more to offer. Taking his life away would be selfish. Too selfish. 

She decided then that she'd do her best to get him back to Ningenkai. Maybe...maybe someday, at the right time, they'll get the chance to be together. She knew that Koenma suspects that she has a more personal interest in Yusuke. She is a ferrygirl, but she's still a girl and a girl can't help but have a crush at least once in a lifetime, right? 

That crush was crushed when she saw Keiko. She could feel, the moment she saw Yusuke looking at Keiko, that Yusuke's heart belongs to her. Even though he doesn't admit. Even though he probably did not even know it. 

She tried to forget. She really did. But that's not easy, especially when they spend a lot of time together. Before she knew it, she was falling in love. She kept on falling and falling...but no one is down there to catch her. 

She closed her eyes as Yusuke and Keiko kiss. 

She could feel a sharp pain in her chest. Is this what a heartbreak feels like? 

Beside her, Koenma placed a hand on her shoulder. Botan opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave her a smile with a hint of understanding. She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Yusuke grinned at her as he passed by. She smiled back. She's happy, for both of them. For both of them...


	2. Chapter 1

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 1  
by ARaZhi**

Reikai had been so quiet this past few months. It has been more than a year since Yusuke and Keiko got married. Actually, Keiko's about to give birth anytime now. Yusuke gave up his Reikai tantei job and is now concentrating on their ramen shop. 

Botan had been spending more of her time in Reikai. Training Hinageshi. Relaxing in the lounge with the other ferrygirls. Helping Koenma-sama with office work and...spending more time with Koenma-sama beyond office work. 

She started spending time with him a few months back, the days when Enma-sama's trial began in earnest. Koenma barely took any rest those days. He always looks so tired and irritable. So, she does the other thing that she does best besides ferrying souls, she cheers him up. 

That's what she's going to do now, as she walks to the balcony that had served as a getaway for Koenma. 

She saw him, in his older form, gazing out at the twinkling stars. He's rarely seen in his baby form these days. He said that he looks more respectable and authoritative in his older form. As authoritative as anyone with a pacifier can, at least. Its the trial, it's making him do weird things. She knows that he's more comfortable in his baby form. She admired him for his courage, not everyone would have the nerve to investigate the Lord of Reikai, specially when the said Lord happens to be the investigator's father. 

"Hi, Koenma-sama!" she called out, cheerfully. 

Botan...hi," he said, distracted. The dark circles under his eyes aren't getting smaller, in fact, they're becoming bigger. 

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" 

"No. I just---" he was about to make a excuse but he cut himself off when he noticed that Botan wasn't listening to him. He turned and saw what Botan was looking at. A shooting star. 

A shooting star leaving a bright blue-white trail behind. Like Yusuke's rei gan. 

"Botan?" 

Botan blinked, "Nani?" 

"You still think of him, don't you?" 

"H--him?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. You're more intelligent than the airhead that some people think you are." 

Botan remained silent. 

"Yusuke." It was half a statement, half a question. 

Botan half nodded and half shook her head. 

His lip twitched into an amused smile, "A yes or no is a clearer answer than that." 

Botan smiled, in spite of herself at his dry humor, he's been so serious these days. Too serious even for him. 

"My good deed for the day is done! I've made you smile! I'll go now!" she said cheerfully, trying to divert the topic and get away at the same time. 

"Oh, no you're not! I've been doing a lot of sharing lately. I think it's time you do some of your own." He held her wrist. 

Botan sweatdropped. "Share? Uh...gossip?" 

"Botan!" 

"Candy?" she held out a handful. He let go of her and took one. 

Botan took that chance to quickly move away, but she under estimated his speed. He must have picked up a technique or two from all the fighting. 

Koenma is once again holding her wrist. "C'mon. You've been keeping this to yourself for several years now. I think it'll make you feel better to talk about it. I know *I* felt better after talking to you about...things." He noticed her hesitation and let go of her wrist. "Okay. I understand if you don't want to talk---" 

"No! It--it's okay." She sighed. "I really don't know. Sometimes I think I'm over him. Sometimes I think I'm not. Sometimes I don't want to think about it at all." She paused. "It's just..." She threw up her hands in frustration. "I just don't know!" 

"Hey, it'll be okay," he tilted her face up to his and gave her a smile. His smile certainly looks better without the Fuumakan. 

She smiled back. "I haven't been thinking of him lately. It just that the shooting star reminded me of him. Besides, I have a whole lot of other things to think of! I don't have the time to think of *him*." 

"Oh, yeah? It's been quiet here lately, what's eating your time?" 

"You! Do you have any idea how long and hard it is trying to figure out how to make you smile?!" 

Koenma stared at her. His lip twitched. In moments he is clutching his sides, shaking with laughter. "You..." hiccup "look so" gasp "serious and" more laughter "so mad!" Koenma managed to gasp those word between fits of laughter. Both of them are laughing now and tears of laughter are running down Botan's cheeks. 

"If I'd known that a serious and mad me would make you laugh this hard I would have done this before!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 2  
by ARaZhi**

Koenma lay on his bed, several hours later. He stare idly at the ceiling and stretched. Good thing Botan talked me out of getting a smaller bed. 

He took out his Fuumakan from his pocket. It was mainly the reason why he remains in his baby form. A teenager with a pacifier would look strange. A 700 year old baby won't. Maybe I ought to change the Fuumakan to something else. He bit his lip, deep in thought. 

He sighed. I really should get some sleep now. 

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. 

~*~*~

  
Two weeks later... 

It was already late. The halls outside Koenma's office are dead silent. Inside the office, Koenma is engrossed with twice the workload he once had. With his father gone, he ended up doing his work *and* his father's. Not that his father did much work to begin with. 

"Hi, Koenma-sama!" Botan smiled at him. 

"Botan!" he nearly jumped when he heard her voice. "What are you doing here? And how many times do I have to tell you to drop the '-sama'?" 

"Oh, err, gomen!" ^_^ 

"What's that you're holding?" 

"A video. Kuwabara-kun let me borrow it. I want to watch it." 

"So, go and watch it." 

"You're the only one with a video player. I'm gonna watch it here." 

"What?! I'm working here!" 

"You're *always working* here. You *need* a break and *you're* going to watching this movie with me!" 

"No, I d---" 

He cut himself off as Botan pushed his chair to one side. She grabbed a chair of her own and inserted the video to the player. 

He sighed, "You win. What's that film?" 

"The Titanic." 

"The what?! You want me to watch a documentary about some old ship!?" 

"Kuwabara-kun said it's good." 

He sighed, again, "Kuwabara. Right." 

  
Some two hours later... 

Sometime ago, weariness caught up with him and he nearly fell asleep. But the actors on the screen began screaming and Botan clutched his arm so tightly it hurt that his trip to dreamland ended before it even started. 

Now, she's crying. Botan sniffled. She never cried when she ferried all those souls but a movie of a sinking ship made her cry. He smiled, a bit amused. Just when I thought I had her figured out, here she is doing the unexpected again. 

"Botan, it's only a movie," he said, calmly and comfortingly. 

Botan blinked and tore her gaze away from the frozen form of Jack. "Do you think anyone will ever love me that much?" she asked him softly. 

He looked at her, surprised with her question. "That's a dumb question," he blurted out. 

Her eyes began to tear again and she tore her gaze away from his, "Because it'll never happen," she whispered tightly. 

"No. Because," he tilted her face up to his, "a guy would be crazy not to love you that much." 

Silence. 

Only the sounds from the video could be heard. 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah. Now, stop crying, onegai?" 

Botan smiled and turned back to the movie. 

Koenma smiled, This whole disaster did have a good part after all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 3  
by ARaZhi**

The four of them, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan entered the dimly lit movie house. They're going to watch yet *another* love story, at Kuwabara's insistence, of course. 

They sat down, with Yukina and Kurama at either side of Botan. 

"Um, Kurama-kun?" Botan whispered. 

Kurama turned to her with a questioning look. 

"Aren't we supposed to visit Keiko and Yusuke's baby?" 

"We will, after the movie. Kuwabara really wanted to see this." 

"Ah. What's this about?" 

"Asteroids. The end of the world." 

She nodded and turned back to the screen just as the word ARMAGEDDON appeared. 

  
Several hours later, after yet another gripping (literally and figuratively) movie... 

"Oi, Botan, where's your other half?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Other ha--half?" Botan asked with a nervous gulp, wondering if Kuwabara can read minds now. He doesn't know that I was thinking of Koenma throughout the whole movie, right?! 

Kurama is still rubbing his arm to bring back the circulation. 

"Koenma!" Kuwabara exclaimed. 

"Ko--Koenma-sa--sama?" Botan stuttered. 

Kurama shot them an amused look. Yusuke told them a few days ago that Koenma and Botan seem to be getting closer these days. 

"He's not my other half!!" Botan said, her face red. 

Kuwabara laughed, "Then why are you blushing?" 

"Because!" Botan reply, irked. 

"Because?" 

"Just because!" 

Kuwabara is about to comment again but Kurama elbowed him. Kurama knows that Kuwabara and Yusuke have plans of setting up Koenma and Botan together but the trick is to drop hints and not be obvious. 

Botan seems determined to change the topic as she began to ask questions about the new baby. 

As they near the ramen shop, Botan asked Kurama, "I was wondering, how come you're all by yourself?" 

"I'm not all by myself," Kurama said, pretending that he doesn't know what she's talking about, "I'm with you, Kuwabara, and Yukina." 

"You know what I mean!" 

Kurama chuckled. "She stayed at the ramen shop to help out Yusuke." And I promised her we'll cheer you up he added to himself silently. Botan seems like her usual cheery self but there's something missing from her eyes. But after watching the movie *and* after Kuwabara's teasing, she seemed to have lighten up a bit, even though she seems a bit disturbed by the latter. 

They enter the shop and Kurama immediately walked up to the dark haired girl standing by the counter. He gave the girl a hug from behind. 

Yusuke came down the stairs, "Oi! Where's Koenma?" he directed the question at Botan. 

Botan felt another hot blush rise up to her cheeks, "He can't come," she mumbled. 

"Why are you blushing?" 

"It's a trigger. Try saying Koenma," Kuwabara said, stressing every syllable of Koenma's name. Botan's face reddened even more and she glared hotly at Kuwabara. 

Yusuke laughed, "Do I detect..." 

Yusuke never got to finish his question as Botan's hand landed hard on top of his head. 

"AWW!" 

~*~*~

Koenma walked to the balcony and saw that Botan is already there. "I didn't know that you're back. How are they?" 

"They're fine. And the baby is so kawaii!!" 

He chuckled, "What else did you guys do?" 

"We watched a movie. You should have been there, it's pretty good and the guys were looking for you." 

"Ah." He looked at her closely. "You seem...distracted." 

"Distracted? Me? No," she gave a slightly forced smile, "of course not!" 

"Yusuke?" 

"No," he looked at her closely, she seems to be telling the truth. 

"Kurama?" 

"Are you nuts?" 

He laughed, "It is Kurama. Well, he's a nice guy. Good choice." 

Botan's cheeks reddened. "I...do...not...like...Kurama-kun...that...way," she said, stressing every word. 

"Sure you don't," he replied, clearly skeptical. 

Botan lets out a defeated sigh, "Believe what you wish." 

Koenma grinned, "It's true then!" 

He's got a really nice smile. And those hazel eyes... How come I've never noticed before? 

"He already has a girlfriend, in case you've forgotten..." 

"So what?" Koenma shrugged, "It's just a crush..." 

"I don't have a crush on him!" 

"Un-hn." 

Baby or not, he can still be so annoyingly stubborn.


	5. Chapter 4

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 4  
by ARaZhi**

Koenma fought to keep his eyes open. These past few days he haven't been sleeping well. The trial is coming to its end and the pressure is getting to him. A phone call he received several days ago from Yusuke and Kuwabara in which the two went on and on about Botan and him didn't help, either. Knowing Botan has another secret crush was disturbing him. And seeing Saicho, a member of the Special Defense team, giving Botan flowers yesterday... He groaned softly, he barely got a wink of sleep last night. 

Beside him is Botan looking at him worriedly. 

He gave her a quick, reassuring smile. Why am I so bothered by Saicho's interest in Botan? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the council members. 

"The High Council calls this session into order!" 

The sound of the gavel cut through the noisy room. 

"Enma Daioh, you are charged with using low class youkais to further your treacherous acts against the three worlds." 

Silence. 

The air is thick with tension. 

An hour passed by and the verdict is about to be announced... 

"The accused, Enma Daioh, Lord of Reikai, is found guilty!" 

The room erupted in chaos. 

Koenma shut his eyes. He could feel Botan's comforting hand on his shoulder. 

The Chief Councilor began to speak. "Silence!" she thundered. *BANG!* 

Silence. 

Enma will be stripped off of his title as Lord of Reikai. His powers and duties will be transfered to his son for the time being." 

For the time being?" he echoed, suddenly feeling sick. 

"Koenma, you are to meet with the council in a week." 

The room began to buzz again with noise. 

"A *closed* door meeting." 

The disappointment and curiosity is evident in the crowd. 

"This session is adjourned." 

The councilors left. 

Some of the audience pushed themselves upfront to talk to him. 

"Let's get out of here!" Botan hissed. Her oar appeared. She jumped on it, grabbed his arm, and they flew off leaving the others behind. 

~*~*~

  
A week later... 

Koenma stood outside the High Council's conference room. He swallowed nervously and silently prayed that he won't get replaced. He was about to push open the door when he remembered his Fuumakan. He quickly took it off his mouth and stuck it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

The moment he stepped in the room, he felt like some sort of scientific specimen under a microscope as the seven Councilors look at him. And I thought tousama was scary Sweat began to form at the back of his head. 

The Chief Councilor, a woman, smiled at him placatingly. 

"Good morning, Councilors," his voice, to his relief, is still steady. 

"Good morning, Koenma." 

Silence. 

"We have talked it over and," the Chief Councilor pause, "we decided that taking away your power and position from you because of your father's crimes will be unjust. You have proven through time your dedication to your work and have prevented chaos from spreading throughout Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai several times. Therefore, you are now the new Lord of Reikai." 

"Th--thank you, Councilors," he managed to say after several seconds of speechlessness. He was expecting the worst. 

The Chief Councilor smiled again, sharper this time. 

"However..." 

Koenma sweatdropped. He knows there was going to be a catch to all these. 

"...your arranged marriage to Sakura-san will be earlier than planned. Reikai will no longer wait till you reach your 1000th year for you to be wed. With the added responsibilities, you will need the help of a wife who has been trained her whole life for this." 

He stared at them, more speechless than before. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out is a pathetic sounding squeak. 

"We have already sent for Sakura-san. She will arrive tomorrow." 

He was still speechless. 

He noticed one of the Councilors smirk a bit. While another one shot him a small sympathetic smile. 

"That is all," the Chief Councilor said when it became obvious that he seem to have lost the ability to speak. 

He turned to leave, wondering if his knees won't give underneath him before he reach his room. 

"One more thing..." 

He turned back. 

"I suggest you find something else that can store your reiki. I think the Fuumakan will no longer be appropriate." 

"Ha--hai." 

As quickly as he can, he left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 5  
by ARaZhi**

"Hey..." Botan poked him lightly on the side. 

Still no reaction. 

"You've been staring at the dark sky for hours now. There's not even a star in sight!" 

Koenma remained silent. 

"Ko-en-ma," she snapped her fingers in front of him. 

Koenma didn't even blink. 

Botan sighed. He's in a trance. This is bad... She bit her lip and slapped him as hard as she could. 

His head snapped to one side and he stumbled backward. Botan flinched. 

"Good grief, Botan! What's wrong with you?!" Koenma thundered. No wonder Yusuke surrenders to Keiko's slap! "That hurts!" he rubbed his aching jaw. 

"I'm sorry... it's just that you look like you've fallen into a trance and it scared me and..." 

"Hey.. shhh. It's okay," he gave her a weak smile. "How long have we been here?" 

"About two hours." 

Two hours?! No wonder Botan was freaked out. 

"What happened at the meeting?" 

"They haven't announced it yet?" 

"No. They're probably waiting for you to say something..." 

He sighed. 

"Well? They didn't---" 

"No," he gave her a small smile, "I'm now in charge of Reikai..." 

"THAT'S GREAT!" he nearly fell backwards as Botan threw herself into his arms in a tight hug. 

He laughed. Her happiness is contagious. He twirled her around. 

Their laughter died down and Koenma found himself gazing at Botan's purple eyes. His heartbeat picked up. She's so close to him now. If he tilt his face a bit...he'd already be kissing her... 

"Ko--Koenma-sama?" George appeared at the entrance to the balcony. 

The moment was broken. Koenma placed Botan down and turned to a very nervous George. 

"Ah...Koenma-sama?" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Som--someone's here to see you---" 

"Tell them to go back tomorrow! I don't take visitors at this time!" 

"I--I told her that---" 

His eyebrow arched up. 

"She said she's your fiancee, Koenma-sama," George blurted out. 

His heart froze. 

He looked at Botan, the shock on her face disappeared so quickly it seems like it was never even there. 

~*~*~

Koenma entered his office and found a young woman sitting there with her back to him. At the sound of his approaching footsteps, she stood up and faced him. 

She's beautiful. With long white-blond hair and clear blue eyes. She gave him a smile, showing perfectly white teeth. Her eyes shone with intelligence. "Koenma-sama," she gave a small bow. 

"Sakura-san," he bowed back. 

Sakura. His soon to be wife. 

"How was your trip?" he asked as he led her back to her seat. 

"Quite well, thank you. We got here a lot earlier than expected." 

"Yes. I was expecting your arrival tomorrow. I already have someone preparing your room for you." 

"Thanks," she flashed him another smile that could melt ice. 

Botan entered the room, quietly, holding a tray with tea and some finger food. She place the tray at the center of the table and began pouring their tea. He tried to catch her eye but she pointedly ignored him. 

"Anything else, Koenma-sama?" she sounded so...formal. Too formal. 

It made him queasy. 

"No. Thank you," he said, softly, still trying to lock gazes with her. 

Botan nodded stiffly at him, flashed Sakura a friendly smile then left. 

"She seems nice. A ferrygirl?" 

"Yes. How'd you guess?" 

"It's part of the training. I guess," she said. 

They eat in silence. 

Koenma drank the tea barely noticing the scalding liquid burn down his throat. 

After they finished, he quickly got up. "I'll show you to your room." 

"Thanks," she grinned. "They didn't tell me you were the quiet type." 

"I'm not really 'the quiet type'. I'm still get used to this idea," he said. "I wasn't expecting this, at least not for the next two centuries or so." 

"You're not the only one," Sakura said. "Honestly, I'm still nervous." 

"Don't be," he gave her a smile to make her more at ease. He opened the door for her, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Ja ne." 

Sakura closed the door and Koenma leaned against the wall. What am I going to do now?


	7. Chapter 6

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 6  
by ARaZhi**

  
At the council... 

The seven councilors took their seat. They are the chosen seven to look after Reikai. 

Most of the job are done by the Reikai royal family. The job of the Council is to make sure the Reikai family performs their job well and doesn't commit treason of any kind. Like what Enma did. 

Now, all eyes are on Koenma. 

"Sakura-san has arrived," Jiro announced. 

"Just in time," Yuguro added, "the camera shows that Koenma is getting quite cozy with that ferrygirl," he finished sounding a bit contemptuous. 

"Ferrygirl?" Sei, the Chief Councilor, echoed. 

"Imagine the horror and the disgrace if he's to end up with a *ferrygirl*," Misa said, her face a picture of pure disdain. 

"We should make sure that Koenma doesn't make the stupid mistake of marrying a ferrygirl!" Tetsuya said. 

"That's right! A marriage like that will be scandalous!" Misa added. 

"What do you propose that we do?" Jiro asked. 

"Send her away!" Misa exclaimed. 

"What? Where?" Sei asked. She doesn't like this. Not one bit. She had been against arranged marriages from the start. But she was always out voted. 

"In the new training camp for ferry girls. Or give her a long vacation in Ningenkai. Anything to take her away from the Reikai palace long enough for Koenma to fall for Sakura." Tetsuya suggested. 

"I think we should let them be..." Toshio began but Misa cut him off. 

"No, Councilor. We will not 'let them be'," Misa's eyes narrowed, "Let us vote about this." 

Five against two. 

Toshio and Sei exchanged glances. 

Misa smirks. "Tomorrow Botan will take over Ayame's position as sensei in the ferrygirl training camp." 

~*~*~

Botan woke up the following day due to the insistent knocking on the door. She groaned softly, her head pounding painfully. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She barely slept last night because of the turmoil in her emotions. 

She opened the door and found Ayame. 

"Ayame-san! What brings you here?" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." 

She looked at Ayame, cluelessly. 

"They brought me back here and told me we're switching duties." 

"NANI!?" 

"That's what they said. I really don't know why..." 

Her headache intensified. They're sending her away? The training camp is so far away from the palace. She won't have the chance to go to Ningekai. She won't be able to see Koenma. She shut her eyes as another wave of pain shot through her head. Koenma... 

"Botan, are you all right?" 

"Yeah. Just a headache," she smiled weakly. "I guess I better start packing." 

~*~*~

Botan landed on her oar at the entrance to the training camp. She rubbed her temples, greatful that she managed to grab on tightly to her oar to prevent herself from falling. She nearly fell twice due to her headache. 

A ferrygirl rushed to meet her, carrying a phone, "Botan-sensei! Koenma-sama's been calling all day asking for you!" 

Koenma. She sort of forgotten to say goodbye. Then again, that wasn't her fault. He was busy showing Sakura around. Her eyes narrowed. 

"Hello?" she snapped. 

"Botan! I've been looking all day for you! Then I saw Ayame and she told me you went to the training camp! What are you doing there?!" 

"You tell me!" she snapped, more sharply than before. 

"Hey! What did I do?" 

Botan silently fumed. 

"I didn't send you there! Believe me! Botan, say something!" 

Silence. 

"Botan? Don't be mad, onegai?" 

"Hmpf," she glared at the phone. 

"I'm sorry! Honest, I didn't know anything about this! I'll talk to them and make them bring you back here!" 

He sounds so sincere and the pleading tone in his voice is so rare that a smile began to tug at Botan's lips. 

"Botttttaaaaannnnnnnnn!!" Koenma pleaded. 

"Ok. Ok. You're forgiven." 

"I didn't do anything." Botan could *hear* his smile. 

"Yeah. I know." 

"I'll talk to them." 

"No. It's okay. I'll stay here." 

"Are you sure? You won't be able to--" 

"I know. Don't worry about it. I have to go now..." 

"Uh, of course. Ja ne." 

"Bye..." 

"Matte! Botan!" 

"Hm?" 

"Take care of yourself." 

Koenma hung up before Botan could reply.


	8. Chapter 7

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 7  
by ARaZhi**

  
A week later... 

Koenma is in his bedroom with a stack of documents. A phone is cradled between his ear and shoulder. 

"...she's really..." 

Switch to Botan, laying down on her bed. She moved the reciever away from her mouth so Koenma won't hear her eating the junk food she smuggled in with help from her trainees. 

"...nice and sweet," Koenma finished. 

"Ahh..." 

"So, what about you? Saicho still hanging around?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Um, do you like him already?" 

"I don't know..." 

Silence. 

"What are you looking for in a woman?" Botan asked. 

Switch to Koenma as he pause his stamping to think. "I--" he bit his lip. 

"Well?" Botan prompted from the phone. 

"I guess a woman who could understand me, love me, and accept me for who I am would be more than enough," he let out a dry chuckle. "Finding someone who could understand me would be kind of hard though. But I'm glad I've found someone who does." 

"Who?" Botan asked, knowing the answer would probably be "Sakura". 

"You." 

Botan's heart skipped a beat. No she told herself, sternly. Shut up, heart! I won't let you fall for Koenma! 

"What about Sakura?" she asked, hoping she doesn't sound as nervous or eager as she felt. 

"I think I'm begining to like her. She's really something else. It's not everyday that I meet someone who I could easily get along with. Someone who isn't so intimidated with my status." 

Botan's heart plunged. "That's nice," she managed to whisper. 

Then, Koenma went on with almost a minute to minute account of the whole day he spent with Sakura. 

Botan shut her eyes as she settled more comfortably on her bed. I think I'm going to have another headache. 

~*~*~

  
About a month later... 

Koenma is walking down the nearly empty hallway when he caught sight of a familiar blue-haired girl. "Oi! Botan! Is that you?" 

"Koenma-sama, hi!" Botan smiled at him as they walk closer to each other. 

"I didn't know that you're back," he said. "And I didn't know we're back on formalities again," he added softly. 

"I just got here the other day..." 

"The other day? You've been here two days and I haven't seen you till now?" 

"I'm looking after a lot of new ferrygirls and you're busy. I guess," Botan shrugged. 

The nagging suspicion that Botan is avoiding him came back in full force. In the past two weeks they've barely talked to each other. Everytime he looks for her someone will tell him that Botan doesn't want to be disturbed. 

"Are you avoiding me?" he blurted out. 

"Avoiding you? Of course not, why would I do that?" 

~*~*~

Botan let out a grateful sigh after George dragged Koenma away to another meeting, he has a lot of those lately. It saved her from more lies that she's not avoiding him when in fact she is. Why shouldn't she? Doesn't he understand that if she keeps on hanging around him she might fall for him the same way she did for Yusuke? 

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she nearly collided with someone. 

"Gomen!" they exclaimed at the same time. 

"Oh, you're Botan-san, right?" 

"H-hai," she forced a smile, "How've you been, Sakura-san?" 

Sakura took her arm, "Are you busy tonight? I'd really like to get to know you more. Over dinner, maybe?" She blushed, "I know that you and Koenma are good friends and I'm hoping you could give me more information about him..." Sakura looks at her hopefully. 

"Um, sure. What time?" 

Sakura smiled brightly. 

Botan's heart took another painful dive. 

~*~*~

Over dinner at Sakura's spacious suite, the two of them discuss all sorts of things. 

Koenma was right, she's very nice, well-mannered, sweet, intelligent... what more can he ask for? 

"I heard a member of the Special Defense team... Saicho, is courting you..." 

"Saicho and I are friends. It's nothing more than just that." 

Silence. 

"How are things between you and Koenma-sama?" 

Sakura's eyes brighten. "Great! Everything's just great!" 

"Do you love him?" 

"I hated the idea of marrying someone I've never even met. Back home, there's someone that I really care about. But he doesn't feel the same way... I was devasted when they told me that the wedding will be moved centuries earlier. After I met Koenma," she smiled, "all that changed. He's..." she shook her head. "I can't explain it, but he's really special, very different from all the others I've met and not because he's a prince. We became closer these past few weeks and now, I realize, I don't want to lose him." She locked gazes with Botan, "I've fallen in love with him, Botan-san."


	9. Chapter 8

**Trials of Reikai  
Chapter 8  
by ARaZhi**

Botan stared outside the window of Genkai's temple. The sky is dark, reminding her of that night when Koenma nearly kissed her... 

The gang is in Genkai's temple celebrating Yusuke's birthday. The usual silence is broken by loud music and laughter. Everyone is here, except for Koenma and Hiei. 

"OI, BOTAN!" Yusuke suddenly shouted. 

"Huh?" Yusuke is holding a phone out to her. 

"It's Koenma!" Yusuke shot her a wide smile, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

She quickly grabbed the phone, "Hello?" 

"Botan, hi... Um, are you busy right now?" 

"Uh--" she looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke standing in front of her, grinning like Cheshire cats. 

Kuwabara let out a loud, "Yiiihhheeee!!" 

Botan blushed hotly. Looks like Koenma haven't told them about the engagement yet. 

"Botan? Hello?" Koenma called loudly from the receiver. 

Botan stomped out the temple. 

"Uh, sorry. It's too noisy in there." 

"I understand." Pause. "Can---do you have time? I just want to talk to someone..." 

"Um-hm. Is something wrong?" 

"No...nothing's wrong." 

"Then what is it?" 

"Sakura told me she loves me..." 

Botan's heart froze. 

"...I--I love her too, Botan." 

Botan swallowed, "A--and?" 

"I haven't told her yet. I don't know why. Maybe I'm scared. Maybe I still have my doubts. I just don't know..." 

"Does she have the qualities you're looking for in a wife?" 

"Yeah, she loves me, accepts me for who am I, and somehow understands me..." 

"What's stopping you then?" 

"I don't know," Koenma let out a sigh of frustration. 

Silence. 

"I feel like I haven't talked to you for such a long time, Botan," he paused. "I missed you." 

Botan stare at the phone, shocked. 

"You're my best friend and not being able to talk to you about all these lately makes it even harder." 

Best friend? Koenma never once told her he considers her his best friend... 

"I know I've been busy lately. I felt like I've neglected you. I'm really sorry. Forgive me, onegai?" 

"You don't have to apologize," surprisingly she could still speak even though her whole body is still half-frozen with shock. "I--I've been busy, too." 

Silence. 

"I'm really sorry, Koenma. I wish I could give you some advice but I've never been in a situation like the one you're in now before. Per--perhaps you should just follow your heart?" 

"I guess you're right." 

Silence. 

"Hm, how are things between you and Saicho?" Koenma asked, trying to bridge the gap. 

"We're friends. Just that." 

"Oh. That reminds me, you never told me who your new crush is...?" 

"Why are you so curious?" 

"Well," he paused, dramatically, "I'm thinking of putting some surveillance on him. Just to make sure he's not some raving psychotic who'll only hurt my best friend." 

Botan laughed. 

Koenma chuckled, "It's nice to hear your laughter. I haven't heard much of it these days. So...who is he?" 

"You won't stop asking till I tell you, huh?" 

"Nope." 

"I thought you said he's Kurama-kun?" 

"I changed my mind. So...who it he already!?" 

Botan paused to think. 

"C'mon, give me a clue!" 

"Uh---" Botan suddenly felt giddy. A part of her mind seems to be screaming at her to get a grip while another part of her mind is pushing her to just tell him. 

"--he's a friend of Kurama-kun." 

"Hm, that narrows down the list to about a hundred ningens and youkais. Give me a week and I'll probably figure it out!" Pause. "Botan, give me a better clue!" 

"Um.. he's a friend of Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun." 

"A common friend of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, hm? That's easier. Several youkais and severals ningens." Pause. "Rinku... too young..." 

Botan giggled, "Be more realistic!" 

"Jin?" 

"No." 

"Touya?" 

"No. 

"Err...Suzuki?" 

"No." 

"CHUU!??" 

"NO! And why do you keep suggesting them?" 

"Err...Wakamaru?" 

"Iie..." 

Koenma let out a small sigh of frustration, "Is he Hiei?" 

"Do you want me to die?" 

"Of course not," he let out a defeated sigh, "I give up. How about another clue?" 

"In a way, he's not one of your friends..." 

"That cancels out everyone I just mentioned! Except maybe for Hiei." 

"Un-huh." 

"Are you gonna tell me or not!?" 

"Who's a friend of Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke but isn't yours?" 

"Did your trainees taught you how to give questions like that?" 

"Well... c'mon, guess!" 

"I don't know!" 

"You." 

Back in Reikai, Koenma stare at the phone in shock. The word 'you' ringing over and over inside his head. His heart was picking up more speed with each passing moment. Botan liked him!??! How come he never had a clue about that?! Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped hints but he never believed it, yet it's true... 

"Koenma...say something!" Botan exclaimed. "That was months ago!" Botan spoke in a rushed tone. "It was just a small, tiny crush. Nothing big like love or anything like that... Koenma? Are you there?" 

It was before. Not now. A small, tiny crush. Why do I feel so disappointed? 

"Koemaaaaaaa!!" 

"I'm here." 

Botan sighed in relief, "That was a long time ago, okay? I just wanted you to know so that it'll all be over. Best friends right? No secrets." 

He could almost hear Botan's smile. 

"We're okay right? Nothing's changed?" 

"Yeah. Nothing's changed," he said, softly trying not to let the turmoil in his emotions become evident in his voice. 

"Great! So..." 

A somewhat uncomfortable silence followed. 

"Change topic?" Botan asked. 

"H--hai," he took a deep breath. 

"Umm, when's the wedding?" 

"Wedding?" he asked, blankly. 

"Your wedding to Sakura!" 

"Oh.. uh.. I don't know yet." My wedding to Sakura. Of course she's asking about your wedding to Sakura, baka! Who else are you gonna marry!? he silently chided himself. 

~*~*~

After several hours later of nearly burning the phone line, Botan finally hung up. Her ear feels hot after having the phone pressed to it for about... She glanced at the clock. Five hours?! 

She sighed. No secrets. That's what she told him. You lied Botan she chided herself. You don't have a "small, tiny crush" on him. You've fallen in love with him and you're *still* in love with him. "I'm just going to have to do something that will make me forget my feelings for him," she said outloud in a determined voice. 

There's only one way to do that. She's going to have to move away, as far away from the Reikai palace as possible.


	10. Epilogue

**Trials of Reikai  
Epilogue  
by ARaZhi  
**

Several weeks later, in a hallway in the Reikai palace... 

"Botan! Matte!" 

Botan stopped on her tracks and tried inconspicuously to look for a way to escape. 

Koenma walked up to her, "George told me you're working on your papers to make your transfer to the training camp permanent, is that true?" 

She nodded. 

His eyes widened a bit in shock. "Why?! I thought you hated it there?!" 

"I have the right to change my mind, don't I!" she snapped. 

"Botan!" he stare at her, shocked and hurt that she suddenly snapped at him. 

"Sorry... I'm just stressed, I guess." And seeing you with Sakura is getting on my nerves. she added to herself, silently. 

"Are you mad at me? If you are just tell me so that I can apologize for whatever I did that made you angry... Botan, please..." he looked at her pleadingly. "I just don't like knowing that you're mad at me..." 

"I'm not mad at you..." 

Koenma's smile could have lit up the entire hallway. Maybe even the entire palace! 

He's so easy to please these days... must be Sakura's influence. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

She sighed. She so tired of all these lying. She could at least tell him a part of the truth. 

"We keep on arguing and snapping at each other. What's the sense of talking if we're just going to fight?" 

"But I thought everything's okay now---" 

"No, it's not!" she threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know! All I know is that it's best if I just stay away." 

"Best?! How can you say that avoiding me is the best solution to whatever it is that's bothering you!?" 

"Because I know!!" 

"Know what?!" 

"I just have to!" 

Koenma dropped his gaze, "I don't understand, Botan. Eversince you got back from the camp things between us has never been the same. I've tried to reach you but you keep on pulling away from me," his voice is low, hurt. "I wish you'll just say something. Or *do* something. After everything that we've been through together I can accept it if you'll slap me, hit me, anything! I'll take all that because you're my friend! Just don't give me this silent treatment!" He looked up and met Botan's icy gaze. He clenched his jaw and walked away. 

When Koenma disappeared from her sight, Botan's expression crumbled and tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they shone with determination. She wiped her tears and ran after Koenma. 

She found him in the balcony. She could tell from the way his shoulders are set that he's seething. 

"Koenma?" Botan called out softly, about a meter away from him. "At least let me explain..." she began. 

"You don't owe me one," he stated, emotionless. 

No caring whether or not he want to listen, she proceeded to explain. "E-eversince you told me about your feelings for Sakura, I began to question my feelings for you. Everytime I'd see the two of you together I'd get this sudden desire to snap at anyone who talks to me. I was irritable, I was upset, my mood swings were getting to me. And I was starting to hurt the people I care about. I found myself angry at you without reason. Then..." she took a deep breath, "then I realized I was jealous of Sakura." 

Koenma stiffened in surprise and turned around to face her. Botan looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. It just did," she closed her eyes, her cheeks burning. "That was why I moved away, why I avoided you. And why I have to go." 

He made a move to reach her, but she stepped away from his reach. 

She swallowed. "I'm happy for both of you, really I am. But I just need time by myself," she locked gazes with him. "Your friendship is one of those few things that I value most in my life. I don't want to ruin it. But I can't be close to you right now, I want to be, but I can't. If I stay I might end up driving us apart farther, I don't want that to happen. Somehow, someday, I'll do my best to rebuild our friendship...if you'd let me..." 

"Botan..." he whispered hoarsely as he took another step closer to her. 

Once again she took a step away from him. "Gomen nasai, Koenma...sayonara." Then she turned and ran. 

~end~


End file.
